1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of portable electronic hardware and in particular to supplementing the cooling of computers and providing additional battery power to computers, such as notebooks and handheld devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Computer laptops or notebooks, along with a variety of hand or palm held portable devices, require thermal management. Since the systems are size limited, the options for managing internally generated heat are more constrained over the larger stand-alone computer systems, like desktop systems. Due to component heating within the system, the air temperature will typically be higher within the portable systems as a result of the reduced physical space over that of the larger stand-alone systems. Portable systems must be able to run off a battery supply and the addition of a large and/or fast cooling fan, even if space allowed, adds a burden to the capacity of the battery. In addition, as a result of the continued addition of new components such as CD-ROM and DVD drives along with improvements in existing components such as larger displays, both to notebooks and handheld devices, the need for an additional battery power supply and better system cooling exists.